


Confession (Kiss prompt 39&47)

by raiyana



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: 39.	Kissing tears from the other’s face.47.	A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.Maedhros visits Fingon... but neither of them are happy with the news imparted.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Raiyana's Personal Prompt Collection





	Confession (Kiss prompt 39&47)

“You’re here!” Fingon exclaimed and then Maedhros’s breath was lost to the strength of the arms wrapping around his middle. Not that he minded, with Fingon pressed so tightly against him, soft lips claiming his own in a way that made a small matter like breathing seem inconsequential.

“I am,” he nodded, putting his own arm around Fingon’s shoulders to stop him pulling too far away, and bent to return Fingon’s fervent kisses with a few of his own. “I have missed you, love,” he whispered, drawing back for a moment.

And Fingon’s happy smile melted into sadness spilling down his cheeks.

Maedhros panicked, though he’d never admit it, wiping away one tear and then the next, leaning in to shield Fingon from view. “What troubles your heart, love?” he whispered, not quite daring to kiss Fingon again.

“I-“ Fingon hiccupped, trying to get himself under control, “They- they ant me to marry!” he finally burst out, a flood of tears following the exclamation as he clung to Maedhros’ cloak. “To have a _child_.”

“Hush now,” Maedhros soothed, his own mind wheeling as he half-wanted to join Fingon in weeping. But he could not, had to be strong for his beloved, always.

Except when he wasn’t, but he would always be when Fingon needed him to.

“It will be well,” he murmured, kissing away tears, “we’ll find you a lady who understands her role,” he promised, trying not to feel his own heart tearing apart at the thought of sharing Fingon’s in such a way.

“ _I will never love another_ ,” Fingon said, and Maedhros heard the echo of the Oath in the words, his heart chilling in his breast at the thought.

“Love your child,” he ordered, the same voice that had made tiny Fingon come down from the tall trees Irissë challenged him to climb, wrapping his arms and his love tight around Fingon. “Promise me that.”

Fingon did not speak for the longest time, clinging to his shoulders and hiding his face in Maedhros’ fur collar.

“Please love,” Maedhros whispered, wishing he could be the one to give Fingon this.

“I promise…” Fingon muttered, muffled by fur. He pulled back, eyes watery and so sad they broke Maedhros’ heart twice over. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” he swore, clutching Fingon to his chest. “ _Always_.”


End file.
